


Leave a note

by lilija_the_red



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilija_the_red/pseuds/lilija_the_red
Summary: A canon compliant fill-in-fic for the ending of episode 5.





	Leave a note

"What are you doing?!"

When Bai Yutong walks into the office he had expected a lot of things - celebrating that none of them had died on that beach, seeing into the polls who won which bet or simply moaning over the amount of paper work, you get after finishing a case. These kind of things. What he didn't expect was seeing his whole team gathered around a bucket. A smoking bucket as it appears. Why haven't the sprinklers gone off, yet?

"Zhao Fu, explain!"

"Well, Bai Sir, that's...", Zhao Fu looks at the others in search for help, but finds none.  
"Bai Sir, it's like you said. >Leave your family messages< and whenever you tell us that and we", he stops, again, looking at the others. "- and we don't have to send them off, we burn them", Zhao Fu finishes.

Bai Yutong raises an eyebrow in question, prompting for more.

"It helps with closing off the case. Also, no secrets, that better should stay secrets are going to be revealed", Ma Han added with a shrug.

"I see."

A very distinctive memory of a letter being handed to him by Zhan Yao sneaks its way back into his memory.

"Bai Sir?"

"Clean that up when you are done and take care that no sprinklers go off."  
With that he's out the office, barely hearing Jiang Lin calling "Taken care off!" after him.

~

When he's back in his own office, in his chair, behind his desk, with the others outside behind the blenders, he lets the scenes of the day wash over him again. The hints they needed to finally get Zhao Jue, the file, the confrontation, the explosion...

The remembrence of Zhan Yao's dead weight in his arms as he dragged him out of the water, the pictures of his lifeless face - no, he's not gonna go there. Zhan Yao is alive and well, and as much a pain in the ass as he's ever been. He's fine.

Bai Yutong forces himself to focus on the other scenes. He thinks about the last time the whole team had gathered in the office. As his team jumped up to stand by his side.

>Leave your family messages<

That's what he had said. That's what he always tells them to do. (Just because he doesn't really do it, doesn't mean they shouldn't.)

>Leave your family messages<  
He recalls, letting the words roll over his tongue.

He thinks about their last briefing at the haven, before Zhan Yao went to meet Zhao Jue.

>This letter. In case I can't come back. You open it.< Zhan Yao had said back then, which already feels like a lifetime ago.

>This letter. In case I can't come back. You open it.<

Bai Yutong huffs a laugh and leans back. He hasn’t really thought about it, yet. Hasn’t made the connection with all the things happening so far.

‘That sneaky cat.’, he thinks ‘Not a stray cat after all.’

(But that's not really new, is it? It just feels ... nice. To have a word for it. Family.)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically: During rewatch I made the connection, how tf Zhan Yao came up with the idea of that letter (outside of being dramatic) and I wondered. Did Bai Yutong make the connection right away? If not? What could have made him come to this realization? 
> 
> That's how this little thing came into existence. The End.


End file.
